Lion King: Home on the Range
Lion King: Home on the Range is a parody film by Cartoon Ringtone Studios. Plot Simba is the only lion left in the Pride Lands after Scar (a cattle rustler capable of stealing 500 in a single night) stole all the rest of the Pride Land's lions. Mufasa gives Simba to Rafiki, a kind and elderly baboon that runs a small business called Rafiki's Safari Tours. The local eagle Sheriff arrives to tell Rafiki that his bank is cracking down on debtors. Rafiki has three days to pay the bank $750, or his business will be sold to the highest bidder. Hearing this, Simba convinces the other animals on the business (Pheonix, a happy-go-lucky wildebeest, Timon, a meerkat, Pumbaa, a warthog, and a lizard named Derek, who has had leadership gone to his head) to go to town to attempt winning prize money at a fair. While the animals are in town, a bounty hunter gray leopard named Riko (who Shenzi, the Sheriff's hyena, idolizes) drops a criminal off and collects the reward. Stating he needs a replacement hyena to go after Scar while his own hyena rests, he takes Shenzi. When Simba finds out that the reward for capturing Scar is of exactly $750, he convinces the other animals to try and capture him to save the Safari Tours. That night, they hide among a large herd of lions and wildebeests wich they meet the two vultures, when Scar appears. Before any of them can do anything, Scar beings a yodeling song which sends all the lions (except Pheonix, who is tone deaf) into a trance that causes them to dance madly and follow Scar anywhere. Pheonix is able to bring Simba, Timon, Pumbaa and Derek back to their senses just before Scar closes the path behind him with a rockslide to stop Riko and his men from chasing him. As Riko discusses with his vultures what his next move will be, Shenzi starts talking with Simba, Pheonix, Timon, Pumbaa and Derek as old friends and miming actions. This causes Riko to believe Buck is frightened by African animals, and sends Shenzi back to the Sheriff. Shenzi escapes, determined to capture Scar for herself to prove his worth. Simba, Timon, Pumbaa, Pheonix, and Derek are left behind, but they meet a peg-legged hornbill named Lucky Zuzu (Zazu's mother), who leads them to the Scar's hideout mine. At the mine, Scar reveals that he has been stealing all lions from his former patrons. When his former patrons can't support their land anymore, he buys the land when it is auctioned off, under the guise of the respectable-looking Mr. O'delay, using the very money he gets from selling the lions he stole. After arriving to Scar's hideout, Shenzi tricks Banzai and leaves his post to the business, after that, the animals capture Scar. They run off with Scar's accomplices and buyer in pursuit on a steam train. Riko arrives. When the chase stops, Riko is revealed to work for Scar. Scar dons his O'delay costume and leaves the animals stranded in the middle of the desert with the train, while he goes to attend the auction. However, the animals arrive using the train to the farm and expose Scar. Scar is arrested by the police, and Rafiki's Safari Tours is saved by the reward money. There is a happy ending in which Bill moves with Lucky Zuzu, two vultures, Banzai and Scars steed Share Khan and everyone celebrates the re-opening of African buissness